


This World Keeps Spinning

by ShadowJaySmith



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, KaraMel, kara x mon-el
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowJaySmith/pseuds/ShadowJaySmith
Summary: {Request} Kara has the chance to go find a foe at a fancy gala, and needs a bit of help with something. (One-Shot) Karamel / Kara x Mon-El





	

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: Kara the badass superhero needs help doing up a fancy dress for an event/undercover mission - Mon-El just happens to be there for reasons

    Kara walked into her apartment, content and with a smile on her face. She took off her jacket and put it on the table. She walked happily to the fridge and pulled it open, picking up a beer and opening it with her bare hand. She took a sip and closed the door with her foot. She smiled happily and turned back to the table, beginning to go through the mail she'd picked up on her way in.

    Her phone buzzed next to her, and she glanced at it, seeing a text from Alex, followed by three more buzzes, turning out to all be texts from her sister. They said: " _Maggie has info; busy right now; passed it on to Winn; call him!!!"_

    Kara sighed and scrolled through her phone, calling Winn. She took another sip of her beer and began to flip through a shoe catalogue she'd received. She spotted a pair she liked and raised her eyebrows excitedly, dog-earing the page. Winn picked up then.

    " _Kara?_ "

    "Oh! Yes!" Kara jumped away from the magazine slightly and composed herself, "Sorry, uh, Alex said you had something to tell me?"

    " _Oh yeah!_ " Winn said excitedly, " _Alex's cop girlfriend Maggie--who's_ amazing _by the way--found out where Roulette is going to appear next!_ "

    "Really?!" Kara said, "That's amazing!"

    " _I know!_ " he said.

    "So, uh, where is it?" She asked happily.

    " _There's a gala tonight!_ " He said, and her face fell.

    " _Tonight?_ " She sighed and on the other end he looked around pointedly,

    " _Yeah_..." He said and her shoulders slumped, " _You got some big plans or something?_ " he teased gently.

    "Well I was having Mon-El over." She said dejectedly.

    " _For another one of your big Friday movie marathons?_ " He asked and she nodded, " _What're you guys gonna watch?_ "

    "Star Wars." Kara huffed.

    " _A classic!_ " Winn cried,

    "I _know!_ " She said exasperatedly, "But now we won't get to watch it!"

    " _Well you could do it tomorrow,_ " he suggested and she pouted,

    "Yeah I guess." She sighed and straightened, "Alright, text me the information and I'll get there."

    " _I'll get you on the list_ ,"

    "Thanks, Winn."

    " _Mhm!_ " He hummed, " _Don't forget to tell Mon-El!_ "

    "I won't!" Kara laughed, "Bye,"

    " _Bye._ "

    She hung up and sighed again, opening a message to text Mon-El. She was in the midst of typing when Winn sent his text. She tapped it to see when the party started, and gasped,

    " _Oh god!_ " She dropped her phone, running into her room abruptly.

    The party started in two hours, it was long dress, black tie and she didn't know _what_ she was going to wear--if she even _had_ a dress suitable enough.

* * *

    Her room was a mess. She hated messes. She stood in a ratty t-shirt and after four dresses, she'd stopped bothering to put her pajama pants back on. She had things everywhere and she knew she wasn't going to look respectable enough to go to any party, even if she were just a journalist getting the scoop on National City's wealthiest and most successful businessmen and politicians.

    She put her hands on her head and fell back onto her bed. She had an hour left and she was nowhere near ready! She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly, there was a brisk knock on the door. She stood and marched over, her feet falling aggressively on the hardwood.

    She opened the door and a gentle voice said, "Man, what did your apartment floors ever do to you?"

    "Mon-El?" She asked incredulously, jumping behind the door and trying to cover her bare legs.

    "Yes?" He frowned, holding up a brown paper bag, "I brought food this time, since you're hosting and all, it was the least I could do--"

    "--Didn't you get my text?" She asked and he frowned,

    "No, I don't think so..." he pulled out his phone and checked it, showing her the lock screen, "You didn't send me anything."

    " _What?!_ " She turned on her heel and ran into her kitchen, picking up her phone and unlocking it. There was the message she'd been writing, but her finger had missed the "send" button, and it was still a draft. "Oh god,"

    "What is it?" He stepped in, closing the door gently behind him, "Oh wow."

    "What?" She asked, looking up at him.

    He blinked and swallowed, "Nothing, it's just," he glanced down at her legs and she yelped,

    "Oh god--!" She bent down instinctively and he turned away,

    "--Sorry--!"

    "--No, I just--" she ran towards her bedroom

    "--I'm so, so, sorry--!"

    "--You caught me at a bad time that's all!" She called quickly and he glanced over his shoulder slightly.

    "Is everything okay?" he asked and she sighed,

    "Maggie found out where Roulette is going to be next and I have to be there in--" she checked her watch, "-- _less_ than an hour and I haven't decided on what to wear!"

    "I, uh," he scratched the back of his head nervously, "I could, uh, help you, if you'd like."

    "Thanks, but that's okay--" she began.

    "--Come on, Kara," he said gently, "you're obviously stressed just let me help out in whatever way I can."

    She paused and thought about it. She sighed, looking around the screen, " _Fine_ ," he walked quickly over and she grabbed his jacket, stopping him abruptly, "but don't laugh."

    He smirked, "I _won't_."

    She let go and he smiled at her reassuringly, turning to look at her room, "Woah," he breathed, "I've never seen it so... messy."

    "Yeah I know." She huffed defeatedly. She walked forward, "So I have a few options,"

    "Okay," he nodded, pulling off his jacket and throwing it on her bed.

    She turned to her closet and began to fish way in the back, and he sat down on her mattress. He raised his eyebrows and looked down at it, impressed by the softness.

    "Okay," she jerked around, holding a long red dress, "Heh?"

    He swallowed, "It's pretty," he said slowly and she frowned,

    "But not for a gala?"

    He nodded abashedly and she threw it on the ground. He blinked and before he knew it she had another one, blue taffeta. He shook his head firmly no and she nodded again,

    "Okay," she pulled out another one, a gold one this time and he tilted his head, pausing for a long moment. She waited impatiently, "...Should I go try it on?"

    "Yeah," he nodded.

    She busted past him and walked into the bathroom, and shut the door a bit loudly. He flinched slightly and then sat and waited. Suddenly, he heard a loud thump, and he jumped to his feet, "Kara!?"

    " _I'm fine!_ " she called, the door opening and her hand coming out, holding the dress at the end of it, "Could you go throw this out for me?"

    He frowned and took it from her hand, "What's wrong with it--?" He held the top and let the bottom fall, and found a huge rip down both the front and the back of the dress, "-- _oh_."

    " _Yeah,_ " she said from the bathroom, " _I guess it was a bit small._ "

    "I guess so." He said absentmindedly, walking into the kitchen and opening the trash can. It was completely full, and so he stuffed the dress on top, and decided to change the bag for her.

    He bent down to look in the cabinets, "Kara! Where are your trash bags?"

    " _Under the sink!_ " she called, and he found them quickly.

    He whipped one out and put it inside the bin. He was tying up the other bag when he heard a noise behind him. He turned and froze.

    "Can you zip me?" She asked, her back turned to him.

    He swallowed, "Yeah, sure." he walked over and lifted his hands to the zipper but stopped himself; he looked down and saw they were shaking.

    She glanced over her shoulder, "You okay back there?"

    "Oh--yeah." he said swiftly, zipping the dress quickly and stepping back as fast as he could. He bumped into the counter lightly and looked at her again. A woman had never had this sort of effect on him; she was a rare and beautiful creature to be sure.

    She looked at her own reflection in front of him, lost in the sea of her own beautiful, blue eyes. He watched her slowly, feeling as though he was interrupting a moment by being there. She touched her shoulder and swallowed, cocking her head slightly and frowning gently.

    She pulled out her hair and let the blonde curls fall gently onto her shoulders. She shook her head and began to put them up again, "No--" he said suddenly, "--It, uh, looks nice down like that."

    She smiled at him through the mirror, "Thanks but, it doesn't seem fancy enough, you know?"

    He walked abruptly out of the room, walking into her bathroom. "Mon-el?" She called confusedly, "Are you--"

    He came back in and held out a bobby pin, "I, uh, have an idea." He lifted his hands and then stopped himself again, "May I?"

    "Oh, yeah," she laughed, nodding and looking down slightly, blushing.

    He gently ran one finger down her skull, cutting her hair into parts. She watched him in the mirror, his concentrated lips holding the bobby pin faithfully still. The part was more to the side, and she watched as he twisted the hair just above her left ear back, tucking the bobby pin underneath the rest of her hair. She looked up at him and he smiled abashedly,

    "Is that okay?" He asked softly and she nodded, beaming,

    "Yeah," she breathed, "it is."

    She glanced down at his lips and then back up at his eyes, and his breath hitched in his throat. She was this amazing, beautiful creature, dressed in a strapless, black dress, staring up at him with a look that no one had ever given him before. She smiled and then something beeped. She looked at the clock on her oven, which always chimed at the hour, and saw the time,

    "Oh god!" she exclaimed, "I gotta go!"

    "Oh," he blinked, "oh, yeah--okay here, let me get your coat--"

    "-- _Thank you!_ " she called from the other room.

    He picked it up, holding it up so she could put her arms in. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, for all your help!" she said, picking up her purse and putting her keys in it.

    "Here," he said, "let me come with you."

    She looked up incredulously, "What?"

    "Well I could help you out, and since this is the night we're supposed to be watching the movie where the asthmatic man is the protagonist's father--"

    "-- _Who told you that?!_ " She asked, "Was it Winn?! I'm gonna--"

    "--I _do_ look at the internet, Kara."

    "Well sometimes I wish you wouldn't!" She scowled, crossing her arms.

    "But anyways, since we can't watch that, I could help you out with this and then you wouldn't have to make it up to me." He said.

    "Mon-El," she said slowly, and he knew what was coming. "I don't think it's a good idea..."

    "Please, Kara," he stepped closer, " _please_."

    She stared up at him for a long moment, and then shook her head, "No, it's not safe,"

    " _Ugh!_ " He stepped away and rolled his eyes.

    "You're not fully trained yet!" she explained, "If something happens--I don't want you to get hurt."

    He sighed, " _Fine_."

    She watched him sadly as he looked down, disappointed. She swallowed, and opened the door, "Lock it when you leave?"

    He nodded, looking up at her and forcing an encouraging smile, "Good luck."

    She smiled and pulled the door shut gently behind her. He stood there for a long moment and thought. He looked up and grabbed his coat, running out the door.

* * *

    Kara stood at a cocktail table, sipping a martini and looking casually around. Roulette still hadn't shown up yet, but it seemed like almost everyone else who was anyone was here. She was surprised not to see Lena, but then she remembered that the business woman was dealing with her mother's trial and probably didn't want to be out socializing.

    She looked back behind her at the band playing softly, seeing beautiful people dancing with their beautiful partners on a marble floor in a golden room of ivory and rose. She sighed as she watched a couple laugh and talk as they danced, and turned back around. She felt so lonely, and part of her even wished that she hadn't said no to Mon-El.

She looked back to the entrance and almost choked. A man came walking up the stairs, adjusting the white sleeves of his button-down shirt underneath his tuxedo. He spotted her, and touching the glasses gently on his nose, he walked over to her.

    "Hey," he breathed happily, standing close to her.

    "I--" She blinked, "-- _what're you doing here?_ " She hissed.

    "I'm here to help," he said innocently and she put her head in her hand,

    "Mon-El! I said--"

    He took her hand suddenly and she froze, "Listen, I know what you said, but I really think it would be good just in case you need help!"

    She scowled up at him and yanked her hand back, turning away from him to look back at the entrance. "Fine."

    She put her elbow on the table and took another sip of her martini. He smiled and leaned down next to her. They stayed that way for what felt like hours. He looked down at her and saw her disappointed face.

    "Dance with me." he said gently and her head jerked up to look at him.

    "Wha-- _no_." she laughed nervously.

    "Come on," he smiled, holding out his hand.

    "I..." she looked down at his tempting palm and shook her head, "We shouldn't--"

    "--Kara..."

    "What if she shows up?" She said anxiously.

    "No one's shown up for hours." he said and Kara swallowed, "Come on."

    She looked down at his hand and up to his face again, "Dance with me." he said gently.

    She picked up her drink and took the last sip, and he laughed. "Okay." she said, firmly grasping his hand.

    They walked onto the dance floor and he spun her around, surprising her. She came back around and there he was, hand on her waist, other grasping hers tightly. She rested her hand lightly on his shoulder, and looked over his shoulder at the entrance. He turned them so her back was to the stairs.

    "Let's talk." he said.

    She rolled her eyes angrily, "About what?"

    He spun her around again, "How about work?"

    She came back to him, crashing against him like an ocean wave. "Which one?"

    He shrugged, "Either."

    She sighed, "Well my boss still doesn't like me and I haven't found the woman I hate most in the world so neither are going to well."

    He smiled, "He'll see how talented and special you are, and we'll find Roulette."

    "I just feel like I'm screwing up all the time, and now that I can't even do my second job correctly I feel like nothing's going to work out." She said hopelessly.

    "Kara, you're amazing, at both of your jobs," he said, "if there's one thing that recent events in my life have taught me it's that there are ups and downs in everyone's lives. This is just a slight dip; you'll work everything out."

    She smiled, "Thanks, Mon-El."

    He nodded, outstretching his arm and letting her spin back against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they swayed there for a moment. She twirled away from him and then came back face-to-face. She smiled again, looking away and he laughed.

    "Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" he said softly before he could stop himself.

    She'd been looking down at their feet for a long time, but she looked up at his eyes then. She blinked, "No," she said breathlessly.

    He smiled, "You look amazing," he said slowly.

    She laughed nervously, blushing and tucking hair behind her ear. Suddenly, she tripped over his foot. "Oh, god; sorry--!"

    He grinned, "Don't worry about it."

    He wrapped his hands around her waist and turned, dipping her low. She closed her eyes and then opened them, looking up at him, "You look really, uh, good tonight too." she said, touching her glasses awkwardly.

    He blushed slightly, "Thanks," he said, nervously looking away from her eyes as he pulled her up straight.

    "I'm not even going to _ask_ where you got the tux," she teased gently and he laughed,

    "I rented it, actually." he said proudly.

    "Oh you did, did you?" she laughed and he smiled,

    "Aren't you proud of me?"

    "Yes, actually." she said. She was facing the entrance again, but she wasn't paying attention; her eyes were staring into his without breaking away even slightly, "You've come a long way, Mon-El Daxam."

    He smiled, blushing again, "Only because I have an amazing teacher."

    " _Well_ ," she laughed, shrugging, "it's not hard when the student actually wants to learn."

    He grinned, spinning her again, "Is anything hard for you?"

    She came back and leaned closer than before, "Getting my boss to like me is pretty hard."

    He laughed, "He will," he said, "just give it time."

    She nodded, and the song ended. They stopped to applaud the band. She glanced up at him, and he looked down at her. They smiled and stared for a long moment, waiting for the next dance to begin.

* * *

    They hopped out of the cab, both grinning ear-to-ear. She looked back at him, and he caught her, pulling her close, trapping one hand in his, and putting his other on the small of her back. She tossed her head back, laughing, putting the hand with her purse in it on his shoulder.

    They spun around for a moment and then she hopped up a few of the steps, pulling him up with her. She opened the door and pulled him through. He stopped as she reached the elevator. She pressed the button and he pulled her back. She giggled, spinning into him. She laid her head back against his shoulder, and he wrapped his hands around her waist. He smiled into the crook of her neck and she grinned up at the ceiling. They swayed back and forth, until the lift landed.

    She walked in and pressed the button, and then as the doors closed, she turned back to him. She put her arms on his shoulders, and he rested his on her waist. They swayed back and forth for a long moment, staring into each other's eyes happily.

    The elevator stopped at her floor and they walked out. They danced down the hall, and stumbled into her apartment. She pulled away then, shutting the door and throwing her purse on the table. He pulled off his glasses and tugged off his bowtie, dropping them both on the counter. She yanked off her heels and wandered over to the couch, throwing herself down, as he went to the fridge, pulling out two beers and walking over to her.

    She sighed, accepting the bottle and nodding thanks, taking a long sip. She closed her eyes and he sat down in front of the couch, leaning his head back against the cushions, his head right below her chest. She propped her head up on her elbow and smiled down at him. He turned to look at her.

    "What?" He grinned and she shook her head, smiling.

    "Nothing," she laughed slightly, "I just had a lot of fun tonight."

    "I'm glad," he smiled, "sorry you didn't find Roulette."

    She shrugged, "We'll find her." She said gently and he beamed up at her.

    "Yeah," he nodded slowly, "we will."

    They stared at each other like that for a long moment. She brushed the hair off his forehead and then laid back down. He took a shaky breath in and couldn't hold back the smile as he laid back against her couch. Together they stared up at the ceiling. They stayed there the rest of the night, watching imaginary stars floating above their head, as the world turned on.


End file.
